


That My Soul May Rise and Fly

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan confesses something to Aurora, but Aurora doesn't respond in the way that Mulan was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That My Soul May Rise and Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilpocketninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpocketninja/gifts).



“Don't lie to me, Mulan, for I can tell when you are lying and it isn't very pleasing to my eye,” Aurora said. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared in what she hoped was a most disapproving manner at Mulan. “I would prefer the truth, though it may hurt.”

“You would scorn me.” Mulan dipped her head low, as if to hide her eyes from Aurora's gaze. “I could not abide our friendship if you scorned me.”

“I would never,” Aurora said. “Please, tell me what is troubling you, and I will see if I can assist in any way.”

There was a pregnant pause, if only for a moment, before Mulan looked up at Aurora. “I think that I love you.” She blinked, once, twice, and dared Aurora to speak.

“Love is a powerful emotion.”

“I mean that I love you the way that Phillip loves you, and that you love him.”

“You are putting words into my mouth.”

“Deny it if you must, but I know what I say to be true: you're in love with Phillip, and therefore you would never be in love with me.”

“But what if I am?” Aurora asked. “You never asked me how I felt about you, you only assumed the worst from your limited perspective. You never considered my own feelings in the matter.”

“You -”

“I see that for you to better understand my feelings, I must take drastic measures.” Aurora took Mulan by the chin and kissed her, soft and tentative but firm at the same time. “There. Now do you see how I see things?”

“Yes, but -”

“You do not have to worry, for there are things that you did not already know that have been set into action. For one, Phillip has gone off on adventures, and left me here to my lonesome. I dare say I don't know if I'll ever see him again.”

“But you still love him.”

“Not in the way that I love you, that I can assure you. You are my Mulan, brave and resourceful.”

“That I am.” Mulan looked over at Aurora. “But you are beautiful and kind-hearted, and you could have any person you wanted.”

“But I want you. I have known that for some time, but I could not find the words until you supplied them for me.” She kissed Mulan again, a little longer this time, but her actions still found their intended meanings. “And for that, I thank you.”

Mulan's only reply was to kiss Aurora again, her heart as light and airy as a spring day.


End file.
